


How They Met

by avidffreader



Series: Show Me Your Badge 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Donuts, First Time Meeting, M/M, Opposites Don't Attract, doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidffreader/pseuds/avidffreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel To <b>"Badge"</b>: How Officer Dean Winchester met evidence technician Castiel Novak. It didn't go so well. At least there were doughnuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Met

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr at http://avidffreader.tumblr.com/

"Winchester! You get your ass back here right now, or so help me, I'll brain you into next week!" Jo's strident tone followed Dean all the way out the front door of Precinct 139. He rolled his eyes and fished his keys out of his pocket, sliding a look to his fellow officer Garth. "She always so crabby in the mornin'?"

"Considering how you just abandoned her to tell Singer about the running suspect we lost while we go get coffee and doughnuts, yeah, I'd say she's pretty ticked off."

"Ah, she'll be fine once I get a box of glazed and chocolate. Jo never says no to free food." He snickered, climbing into the driver side of his car.

"Better get a couple, we got the new ET coming in today. "

"Oh yeah. Some transfer out from New York, right? No clue why he'd come out to the middle of podunk nowhere and be an evidence technician rather than whatever he was doin' out in the city."

"Maybe that's just it? Too much city life back there, a nice and quiet Kansas life here. It's why we never left."

"Yeah, I guess." Dean pulled into the doughnut shop parking lot. They went in, smelling the fresh aroma of deep fried death, and got in line. A harried-looking man in a tan trenchcoat was staring at the display case while the cashier, Ash, looked on in annoyance.

"Hey, Ash, how's it going?" Garth smiled, looking back and forth between the cashier and the dark-haired man deep in thought.

"All good, man, just waiting on Blue Eyes here. The usual for you?" Ash moved to grab the boxes of pre-selected doughnuts from the counter, seeming relieved to abandoned the other customer. Dean hung back, staring at the man as he dragged his fingers over the display case glass, poking at random items like he could actually touch them.

"Pardon me - do you have pastries here, by chance? Croissants or bagels or perhaps some sandwiches?"

Whoa. Did _not_ expect that kind of voice to come out of that mouth. And of all the questions...

"Sorry, dude, you're in the wrong place for fancy hippy crap like that." Dean's smirk died on his lips when the guy turned about to look at him.

Blue Eyes indeed, Ash. These weren't just blue, these were the piercing shade that you see in superhero movies, or from something you dig up from the earth or find under the sea. That color just didn't happen, and here it was right in front of him. Add in the tousled black hair and firm cut of the jaw and you had yourself a fine specimen of human kind.

"Excuse me, I do not recall asking for your opinion. I was merely seeing if other options were available."

"Well, a doughnut shop's a doughnut shop, and you only get one kind of nut here."

The man stepped closer to Dean. "You should show people more respect if you do not know them."

Dean's face hardened, the smirk replaced by a thin line of lips. "I will when they earn it."

"Ok, boys, put your measuring sticks away. Dean, we need to get back, Captain Singer will notice if we don't go to the ten o'clock briefing." Garth had stepped between them, two boxes of warm doughnuts in his hands.

"Yeah, sure, let's go," Dean stepped away from the man in the trenchcoat, glaring as they exited.

The drive back was filled with Dean's rants on the stranger, how rude he had been and how lame he was to have thought a doughnut shop of all places had fancy bread, or whatever those things were called.

"Croissants, Dean."

"Yeah, well, he should go back to France if he likes them so much."

"They were created in Vienna."

"They sell 'em in France, don't they? Just send the nerd packin', I don't need to feel like I did somethin' wrong when I all I did was help him out."

"You called his choice of food 'hippie crap', and you didn't help so much as insult the guy. I think you hurt his feelings."

"Well, if he's gonna be a baby in a trenchcoat about it, at least I don't have to see him again."

They returned to the police station, making the rounds around the cubicle pens and offering doughnuts to whoever would take one. Jo took two, slapped Dean on the arm, and told him not to be late to the meeting. Dean waved her off, hand reaching to steal Garth's coffee off his table when he wasn't looking, and went to Captain Singer's office to sneak on the computer.

One email to Sam and ten minutes later, Dean was making his way to the conference room. He checked his watch, only to find that _shit_ the meeting was starting _now_ , and he started jogging to make up time. He banged open the door and dashed in, coming to a sudden halt as twenty pairs of eyes looked at him. He gave them his best little boy grin, seeing Captain Singer out of the corner of his eye holding a hand to his forehead. Garth and Jo were sitting front and center, both looking like they'd seen a ghost. As Dean made his way to the chair beside them, Garth made a weird choking noise and jerked his head to the side.

"What?" Dean asked, confused, turning around to come face to face with a pair of familiar angry blue eyes.

_Well, shit._

"Winchester. As you can see, we have a new evidence technician assigned to Precinct 139. This is Castiel Novak, transferred from New York City. Mr. Novak, this is Dean Winchester. Our special cop."

The rest of the room tittered, and Castiel narrowed his eyes at the tardy officer.

"Officer Winchester and I have already made our acquaintances, Captain Singer."

"Oh, have you now? Then it won't be a problem if Dean here shows you around then, will it?" Bobby looked hard at Dean, making the cop huff a laugh nervously and side-step away from the man in the trenchcoat. Did he wear that thing everywhere? It's a hundred degrees outside.

"Yeah, sure thing, Bobby. I'll show him the ropes." 

Jo started snickering behind her doughnut, and Garth simply shook his head and mouthed _irony_ to Dean as Castiel retrieved his briefcase and followed him out of the room.

_Great, Just great. Way to get your balls in a bear trap, Winchester. Now you get to look at the guy ass down two flights of stairs. Bet you thought this would be a good day, didn't ya?_

***

To say Castiel was displeased would be an understatement. No, the better words for him would be annoyed, frustrated, angry, and maybe even a little bit hurt. It was bad enough dealing with people like Dean Winchester back in New York, and even running away to Kansas didn't seem to deter them. It certainly didn't help that Castiel could admit, despite the dislike of the man, that Dean was very attractive. Thick, sandy brown hair. Eyes that changed color, but often settling on green. An excellent physique, considering the type of work a police officer had to do when deployed on the streets. And a voice that... well, it didn't grate on the ears so much as make Castiel aware of each and every word coming out of that mouth.

 _If only it the head they were attached to had a decent brain working_ , he thought as he followed Dean down the two flights of stairs that lead to the evidence locker, affectionately called the Cage by his coworkers.

Castiel often kept his opinions to himself, but to be talked down to because he'd asked a simple question at breakfast? That was just rude. Dean Winchester was a rude man.

"Yeah, so anyway-" that damn voice started talking. "I guess I should apologize, y'know, for making fun of you this morning and all."

"Yes, you should. You were crass and it was unwarranted."

''Fine, I'm sorry, Novak. Didn't mean to offend your delicate sensibilities. It was just doughnuts for cripe's sake."

"Doughnuts are a terrible choice for breakfast. You should have something with fiber and energy and vitamin C to start off the morning right."

"Oh don't get all Fiber One commercial on me, man, just accept the friggin' apology already!"

As much as he didn't want to, as much as Castiel wanted to walk away from this man and never speak to him again, he didn't want to cause trouble or start rumors on his first day at this new job. He needed some form of connection with people, and letting one man get the best of him was not an option.

"I accept your apology."

"See, was that so hard?" Dean turned on the lights to the Cage, and they flickered a few times before settling.

"Eh, the grid's been acting up for a while. We gotta get someone down here for that. Anywho, this is the Cage, where we simple mortals will bring you evidence we collected on our raids and arrests. I guess you know how to work the computer or whatever, I dunno. I just dump it here and come back later when it matters."

"This happens to be a very important line of work for law enforcement, Officer Winchester. I'll be in charge of a lot of classified information that can help the innocent and punish the wicked."

Dean snorted, handed Castiel the set of locker keys from the hook by the check-in desk in annoyance.

"Geez, avenging angel much? Keep your pants on, Cas, you'll get used to us in no time."

"Perhaps I don't want to get used to you, or even get to know anyone. Perhaps I just wish to remain alone down here with my work and my thoughts. You, however, can keep yourself upstairs with your doughnuts and your goofing around."

Dean stared at him, momentarily silenced by the vehemence in the technician's voice. There was a thread of passion there, something hidden that Castiel wasn't saying with his words but his demeanor. Interesting. Against his better judgment, Dean took a second look at the man before him. Exactly the same as he was when they met that morning, but on further inspection, with the eyes of a police officer, Dean noted the tense jaw line, the clenched fists over the keys, and the barest hint of... lonliness? in Castiel's eyes. Something was definitely up with this guy. Best to not get involved any further then he already had.

"Aw, you'll be fine, Cas. Just keep doin' your nerdy little job, I'll stay upstairs where I can do some real work, and we'll have no problems." He sent a grin Castiel's way as the technician narrowed his eyes.

"We will see about that, Officer Winchester."

"It's just Dean, Cas," he threw out behind him as he walked out of the basement.

"It's Mr. Novak."

The gravel of his really shouldn't be that hot, but if Dean were honest, then yeah it was a bit of a turn-on. Still, a guy like Novak was just a work acquaintance. Dean doubted they'd see other more than once a week, if that. The dope would probably stay cooped up in the evidence locker with all the other sterile objects.

That suited Dean just fine.


End file.
